This invention relates to a method of manufacturing reinforced insulating panels, and particularly to a method of making reinforced insulating panels impregnated with thermosetting resin, which utilize glass fiber reinforced material provided in a three-dimensional construction, wherein the delamination between surface material and insulating material is minimized and wherein the mechanical durability thereof is great.
A conventional reinforced panel of aluminum-insulating material is shown in FIG. 1, and is used as carrying boxes on refrigerator vehicles or containers and comprise an insulating member 101 and aluminum panels 102 fixed to both faces of the insulating member 101. Containers for marine transportation made of such panels are likely to corrode at their surface materials due to seawater and sea wind. When applying such panels to refrigerator containers or carrying boxes of refrigerator vehicles, such containers and boxes suffer from vertically acting compression and severe buckling load.
When joining surface member and insulating member, e.g., urethane foam of simple laminated structure, insulating members are likely to isolate or break at the interfaces thereof, resulting in the loss of refrigerating and freezing-retaining properties, which shortens the lives of carrying boxes or refrigerator containers.